


Appointment

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Unusual Sexual Situations, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chases Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Pete is Harry's current owl.

Harry had never come quite that hard in his entire life, and not for lack of trying. He gasped for breath and turned to look for Severus.   
  
Severus wasn't leaning against the doorframe. Severus wasn't in the room at all. Harry heard the kitchen door slam.  
  
"Severus!" Damn the man! Had Harry read him wrong? Had he been offended by Harry's offer after all? But then why had he stayed? Why had he watched?  
  
Harry reached for his wand, cleaning himself up and summoning a quill and parchment. Harry would owl Severus as soon as Pete returned.  


> Severus,  ~~I'm sorry.~~  We seem to have misunderstood each other. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can we talk about this?  ~~I'm sorry for being a typical Gryffindor again.~~  Pete can carry your reply.  ~~Yours,~~  Sincerely, Harry

  
  
#  
  
Monday's mail arrived without a reply, and Harry sent a second note.  


> ~~Dear~~  Severus, I'd really like to talk to you about what happened on Friday night. I'm sorry if I offended you. I thought you'd enjoy it.  ~~I certainly did.~~  I'll be at Hogwarts this Friday. Could we talk then? Please?  ~~Hopefully Yours,~~ Apologetically, Harry

  
  
#

When Wednesday's mail failed to bring a reply from Severus, Harry decided to take bolder measures. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, after all.  


> Dear Wu, Could we move our conference up a bit? I'm thinking right after the end of classes on Friday. Ping is at Hogwarts with you, right? Let me know if this will work. I have another appointment after supper that night. Your friend, Harry

  
  
Wu replied immediately.   


> Dear Harry, Ping's classes are over at four, so you could talk to her then, unless you need me to be present. I have a class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws until nearly five. I'll see you then. Sincerely, Wu Chang

  
  
Harry dashed off a quick reply assuring Wu that he could chat productively with Ping while she attempted to survive her Slytherclaws. That done, he wrote yet another note to Severus.   


> ~~Sexy~~  Severus, I really need to talk to you. I'll be at Hogwarts on Friday afternoon to talk to Professor Chang and her daughter. Please say  ~~you'll let me get close enough~~  we can talk about last Friday after supper?  ~~Getting desperate here~~ Grovelingly, Harry

  
  
Merlin, he hoped Severus wouldn't hex him on sight.  
  
#  
  
Harry sorted through Thursday's mail. Nothing. Not that he'd expected anything. Really.  
  
"Does he even read my notes?"  
  
Pete hooted quizzically.  
  
"Oh, you know who I mean. Him. Severus."  
  
Pete hooted again, tilting his head to the opposite side.  
  
"I know you're not as dumb as you look, Pete, but I can tell you're not going to answer."  
  
Pete just blinked, as Harry went into the kitchen to make supper and plan a winning argument for Friday evening.  
  
#  
  
Harry's meeting with Ping went swimmingly. A charming, athletic girl, she wasn't precisely a wizard-born Muggle, but her magic was sufficiently weak that she'd never be able to do much as a witch.  
  
"On the other hand," Harry told both Wu and Ping, "I have a family who've raised two young wizards. The Enerson boys, Professor. Their mother has always wanted a daughter, and they've both expressed interest in fostering a child who'll remain in the Muggle world. They can afford to help send Ping to Muggle university, if she passes her A-levels, since their boys won't be going, and Ping can try her hand at any of a number of sports at the local secondary. If you're interested, you can meet with them next weekend."  
  
Ping looked uncertain, but Wu looked relieved. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
"But... I don't want to leave everyone again."  
  
Harry crouched down to meet Ping's eyes where she sat. "It won’t be like leaving China. The Enerson boys go home for breaks, and you would, too. And your mother can visit you. Think about ways we can make it work for you, Ping." He rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Let me know what you decide."  
  
#  
  
Harry smiled at Severus as he joined the faculty at the Head Table. He snuck looks at Severus throughout the meal, getting only the occasional glare in return. The need to apologize (and be forgiven) (and be fucked with all of Severus's intensity) made it difficult for Harry to eat, much less make polite conversation with Professor Sinistra. When Severus left halfway through the meal, Harry scrambled to follow him.


End file.
